The Chronicles of Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson
by finchelforever274
Summary: This follows the lives of Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson during their time at New York University. Summary stinks, but story is way better. Finchel all the way! Rated T due to a few curse words.
1. Complete

**I do NOT own Glee; it belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan, although, that would be awesome if I did owe Glee. I do own Lilly, Maggie and Alex as they are made-up characters in my story.**

**This is my first fanfic, so please be gentle. Please read, review and comment! Thanks**

**I already have some other ideas for Parts IV and V. However, any suggestions are greatly appreciated! **

_Finn Hudson loved Rachel Berry. She was his fiancée and they were so in love with each other. Now, Rachel was pregnant with their first child-a daughter. Finn was so happy that his life was almost complete. He had a beautiful fiancée and a baby girl on the way. His life was perfect. They moved to New York after graduation and they are both attending New York University where Rachel is pursuing her dream degree-an actress on Broadway and Finn is pursuing his degree in business. They bought an apartment together and they couldn't be happier._

_Part I-Complete_

"Damn" Finn Hudson thought. His alarm clock flashed 8:00 and he had to be in class in 30 minutes. The subway ride from the apartment that he shared with his fiancée, Rachel Berry was at least 20 minutes, plus it took another 10 minutes to get to the science building. He quietly got up, got dressed and picked up his things that he needed for his first class. Now, he just hoped that he could get to class on time.

Before he left, he looked at Rachel sleeping. He gently kissed her head and whispered "I love you." Rachel woke up and noticed Finn hovering over her. She looked back at him and whispered "I love you more." With that, Finn headed out of their bedroom and made his way to the subway station. Rachel fell back asleep.

The subway station was a mere four blocks from his apartment. The next subway departed at 8:15. He scurried as fast as he could to the subway station and waited. He noticed a family with two kids-a son and a daughter and he knew they must have been visiting as they looked lost. Finn overheard the little boy say that he missed Columbus, where they visiting from. Finn got an-all-too-familiar pain in his gut as this time; the one that he always got when someone mentioned his home state of Ohio. He missed Ohio. He missed his friends, his mom and stepfather. He missed his stepbrother, Kurt, who lived in New Jersey with his boyfriend, Blaine. He missed his alma mater, William McKinley High School and his missed his little sister, Maggie, who was born shortly after he moved to New York. Suddenly, the subway pulled up and it was time to aboard.

Back at home, Rachel Berry was at the stage in her pregnancy where she couldn't really do much of anything, except school. She got up around 10:00 and got dressed. She started to waddle her way to the subway station; however, she began to feel a sharp pain in her abdomen. She hoped that it would just pass and that it was nothing. Unfortunately, it was something. Right then and there, Rachel Berry was going into labor, 3 weeks ahead of schedule. She looked down and saw a puddle beneath her feet. She had determined that her baby girl was going to make her entrance into the world today. She was worried that she wouldn't be able to make it to the hospital today.

At school, Finn was having trouble concentrating in his business math class because he was too dedicated to Rachel and their impending arrival. His cell phone buzzed. It was Rachel. She sent him a text:

_Finn,_

_My water just broke! _

_Rachel_

Finn folded up his laptop and headed out the door. His professor, Dr. Pearson noticed this.

"Mr. Hudson, you must have a very good reason for leaving in the middle of lecture" he scolded.

"I do. My fiancée's water broke! I need to get her another one" realizing what he just said, Finn knew what she meant by her water breaking.

"Very well then. You may go. And Mr. Hudson, you don't need to get her another glass of water." Dr. Pearson instructed.

"Thank you" and Finn exited the classroom.

Finn raced as fast as he could to the subway station. He didn't want to leave Rachel in pain for long. He remembered the day she told him he was going to be a father (AU: more on that later) and the moment he learned that it was a daughter (AU: more on this later as well). That was the day his heart sank, he had wanted a daughter his whole life and with the whole Quinn fiasco, he was even more excited to be having a daughter with someone he loved, Rachel Berry. After he snapped back into reality, the subway pulled into the station.

At this point, Rachel knew she wasn't going to attend any of her classes today. She had a valid reason, she was becoming a mother. Just then, Finn put his key into the lock and walked into the living room watching his fiancée grimace in pain. He felt that he was the biggest jerk for knocking her up before marrying her and now he felt like an even bigger jerk because of causing her to go through so much pain.

"Finn Hudson, I hate you!" she yelled as he walked closer to her.

"I know. I am such a jerk." Finn agreed. "But you know, honey, we should probably leave if we are going to make it to the hospital in time for you to deliver our daughter." Rachel smiled and agreed.

They walked outside and waited for a taxi to come. Rachel grasped Finn's hand as she breathed through the agonizing pain. She grasped his hand so tightly that he felt as though it cut off the circulation. Then the taxi pulled up and it was time to depart to the hospital. Finn Hudson couldn't believe it, he was about to become a father to a beautiful baby girl.

When they arrived at the hospital, Rachel was nearly enough dilated that instead of having her go to a labor room; they brought her straight into the delivery room. She yelped in pain and nearly broke Finn's hand this time.

"Hello, Rachel, how are we doing?" Dr. Carson asked.

"She's nearly ready, doctor" the orderly told her.

"Ok, Rachel, it looks like you are about 10 centimeters dilated. You're about to become a mom. Are you ready?"  
Rachel nodded her head nervously in agreement.

"On the count of 3, I want you to start pushing. 1, 2, 3"

Rachel pushed and Finn could see the little head appearing before his eyes.

"Rachel, I love you so much. I can see her!" he squealed a little bit.

"One more push, Rachel and she'll be here". Rachel pushed as hard as she could and crying filled the air. She did it. She was a mom and Finn was a dad.

"Congratulations you two, here is your beautiful new baby girl." Dr. Carson handed the baby to Rachel and Finn leaned in to kiss his two favorite girls—his fiancée and his new daughter.

"She needs a name, Finn."

"You're right. I was thinking we could call her Lilly."

"That's a beautiful name, Finn. I love it"

"Lillian Elyse Hudson"

"It's perfect." Rachel said in agreement.

"I love you, Rachel"

"I love you more, Finn" and with that, they all laid on the bed in the hospital room for the first time as a family. Finn knew at this moment that his life was complete.


	2. Marry You

**This is a songfic inspired by "Marry You" from Bruno Mars. I do NOT own this song either. It is owned by Bruno Mars and Sony Entertainment Group and I still don't owe Glee. **

_Part II-Marry You_

_It's a beautiful night_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. _

_It is the look in your eyes or it is this dancing juice? _

_Who cares, baby, I think I wanna marry you. _

Today was Finn and Rachel's wedding day. Rachel had waited her entire life for this. She had a handsome fiancé and a beautiful daughter with him. All of their friends from high school and Glee club were flying out to Manhattan for the nuptials. Even their old Glee club and Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuester was flying out for the event with his wife, Emma. Emma was the school's guidance counselor during the kids' time at McKinley. She was previously engaged to the old football coach, Ken Takayama and eloped with a dentist, Carl Howell. However, that marriage crumbled after Carl discovered that Emma loved Will and Will loved Emma. Carl and Emma got divorced and immediately following, she began dating Will. It only took 6 months for Will to pop the question and they were married on the island of Kauai in Hawaii shortly after. They have been married for a year and they just had a son that they named Ashton Scott Scheuster. Will says he looks just like him.

Everything was perfect. Her dress was ready. Her hair was done. Her make-up was done. She had done most of the planning herself and she was nearly exhausted. After all, she was caring for a newborn at home.

"Rachel, you look beautiful" Rachel's Matron of Honor, Quinn Fabray Evans told her. Quinn and Rachel are now best friends despite the history that one another had with Finn. Quinn was now married to Sam Evans, who transferred to McKinley during his junior year of high school.

"Thank you, Quinn. I am so nervous now."

"You have nothing to be nervous about. Finn is a wonderful guy and Lilly is beautiful. You just go up there and get married." Rachel smiled at Quinn and Quinn helped Rachel adjust her veil.

"Are you ready, brother?" Kurt asked Finn.

"I think so. I love Rachel and Lilly more than anything. It's just that I have to stand up there in front of everybody and be the center of attention."

"So? Dude, this is your wedding day; the most important day of your life. Today you will become Rachel Berry's husband." Kurt helped Finn adjust his bowtie and then they got this show on the road.

Since Rachel was Jewish and Finn was Catholic, they had both a rabbi and a priest to officiate the ceremony. Finn even wore a Yarmulke for the ceremony. The priest began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the face of this company to join together Finnigan Stewart Hudson and Rachel Barbra Berry in holy matrimony; which is an honorable and solemn estate and therefore is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently and soberly. Into this estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If anyone can show just cause why they may not be lawfully joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

No one said a word, so the priest continues. "Who gives this woman to this man?"

Rachel's dads together said "We do"

The rabbi said something in Hebrew which made impossible for Finn to understand, but Rachel knew and that was all that mattered.

"Finnigan Hudson, do you take Rachel Berry to be your lawfully wedded wife, to live in holy matrimony? Will you honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only her unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

"And do you, Rachel Berry, take Finnigan Hudson to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live in holy matrimony? Will you honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only him unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do"

The rabbi once again mumbled something in Hebrew and once again, Finn didn't understand.

_Well, I know this chapel on the boulevard we can go_

_No one will know. _

_Come on girl._

_Who cares if we're trashed, got a pocket full of cash we can blow._

_Shots of patron _

_And it's on girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no__, no, no_

_Don't say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And we'll go go go, go go_

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_It's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you._

Alex, Finn's cousin then handed the rings to the priest after their song is played.

"Finn, place this ring on Rachel's finger as a token of your love and affection toward her and repeat after me."

The priest continued.  
"With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

Finn looked at Rachel and repeated the priest's word.

"And now, Rachel, place this ring on Finn's finger as a token of your love and affection toward him and repeat after me."

"With this ring, I thee wed. Wear it a symbol of our love and commitment."  
Rachel looked at Finn and repeated the priest's words.

After Rachel and Finn had placed the rings on each other's fingers, the priest and the rabbi concluded the ceremony.

"By the power invested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Finn pulled his new wife closely and passionately kissed her.

The rabbi mumbled some more Hebrew and with this, the priest concluded the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentleman, I now present to you for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson!"

Finn broke the glass with his foot like they do at Jewish ceremonies and then paraded to the reception with his new wife, Rachel Hudson.

_It is the look in your eyes, or it is this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. _

_I'll go get a ring, let the choir bells sing like oooh, so whatcha wanna do?_

_Let's just run girl_

_If we wake up and you wanna break up, that's cool_

_No, I won't blame you; it was fun girl_

_Don't say no, no, no, no, no_

_Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_And we'll go, go, go, go, go, go _

_If you're ready, like I'm ready_

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes or it is this dancing juice? _

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you_

_Just say I do,_

_Tell me right now, baby_

_Tell me right now, baby_

_Cause it's a beautiful night,_

_We're looking for something dumb to do_

_Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you_

_Is it the look in your eyes or it is this dancing juice?_

_Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. _


	3. Honeymoon in August

**And no, I still do NOT owe Glee. And I also do not owe "Amazed", it is owned by Lonestar and they have all rights to the song. I also do not owe the song "My Little Girl", it is owned by Tim McGraw and he has all rights to the song.**

**I chose St. Lucia because it is beautiful and because everyone else chooses Hawaii or Jamaica or something. I just wanted to be different. **

_Part III-Honeymoon in August_

_Finn Hudson glided his new wife, Rachel Hudson across the threshold of the reception hall, she looked so incredibly beautiful in her white satin gown. This was the most wonderful day of his life, well, next to the birth of his daughter of course. Their song "Amazed" by Lonestar began to play and Finn knew that he was the luckiest man in the world. He had the most gorgeous wife in the world and a beautiful new baby girl named Lilly. _

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome for the first time as husband and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Finn Hudson" the emcee announced to the crowd of noisy people.

Finn's best man, his brother, Kurt began to give the best man's speech:

"The first time I met Finn and Rachel was in glee club. Rachel wanted to be the star of Glee and Finn—well; he just wanted to play football. Rachel began to develop a crush on Finn and during our first performance at Regionals, Finn declared his love for her. After Regionals, they became a couple. They had a few bumps along the way and broke up. They then rekindled their romance and started dating again. Rachel and Finn are perfect for each other. Rachel is so sweet and kind and Finn is just the opposite. I always knew that they would end up together and now, here we are at their wedding reception. They are surrounded by the people they love and their baby girl, Lilly, who was just born a few weeks ago. I am so proud of Rachel and Finn. I wish them a lifetime of happiness. I love having Finn as a brother and now I am going to be gaining a new sister with Rachel. I love you, brother and now sister." He lifted his glass and the rest of the wedding party lifted them up as well.

"Now, without any further ado, Rachel will dance with her dads to "My Little Girl" by Tim McGraw.

_Gotta hold on easy as I let you go_

_Gonna tell you how much I love you _

_Though I think you already know_

_You looked like an angel wrapped in pink, so soft and warm_

_You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born._

_You're beautiful, baby from the outside in _

_Chase your dreams but know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But, to me, you know you'll always be my little girl_

_When you were in trouble, that crooked little smile could melt a heart of stone_

_Now look at you and you're almost grown_

_Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I love you" in the moonlight at your door._

_As I walk away, I hear you say "Daddy, love you more!"_

_You're beautiful, baby, from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But, to me, you know you'll always be my little girl_

_Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand_

_But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know he's half_

_That makes you whole; he's a poet's soul and the heart of a man's man _

_I know he'll say that he's in love_

_But between you and me, he won't be good enough_

_You're beautiful, baby, from the outside in_

_Chase your dreams but know the road that'll lead you home again_

_Go on, take on this whole world_

_But, to me, you know you'll always be my little girl_

Rachel's dads began to cry immensely as they gave away their little girl to their new son-in-law, Finn.

Now it was time for Rachel and Finn's first dance as husband and wife. The Glee club helped with this, with Finn starting off.

_Every time our eyes meet,_

_This feeling inside me is almost more than I can take_

_But baby when you touch me, I can feel how much you love me and it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts _

_I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_Just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do _

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

The rest of the Glee club joins in the second verse:

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby, you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh, it feels like the first time, every time_

_I want to spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with  
Just keeps getting better_

_I want to spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby, I'm amazed by you_

"Finn, that was so beautiful. Thanks for singing it to me" she hugged him and then they proceeded to the cake.

Hours past and it was time for the guests to depart. Rachel and Finn had an early flight in the morning for their honeymoon in St. Lucia. Finn was sad to be leaving Lilly at home with his mom and Burt, but he knew she'd be alright.

The next morning, Rachel and Finn packed their things, grabbed their passports and headed to the airport in a taxi.

"I can't believe it, Finn. We're married! You're my husband. I am Mrs. Rachel Hudson."

"I can't believe it either, Rachel. You're my wife and my soulmate. You're also the mother of my daughter and I love you more each day."

With that, the taxi pulled up to John F. Kennedy airport and they frantically made their way inside to their departure gate.

St. Lucia was the most beautiful place that Rachel and Finn had ever seen. He was eternally grateful for his mom and Burt as they gave this to them as a wedding present. The island was flourishing with flowers and trees. It had luscious greens everywhere. Finn had a feeling that he never wanted to leave.

Their hotel was even more luxurious! Burt and Carole had booked the honeymoon suite for them and it was so beautiful. The hotel provided them with a complimentary breakfast and their bed was in the shape of a heart. They even had a heart-shaped tub in the bathroom. Yep, Finn knew that this was going to the best honeymoon ever.

"Rachel, this place is incredible! I am so grateful for my mom and Burt for giving this to us as our wedding present!"

"Me too, Finn. It would be even better if Lilly were to accompany us, but we'll be home in a short while. Excuse me a sec; I am going to go freshen up because I smell like the plane." She excused herself and made her way to the bathroom.

Finn was jet-lagged so he laid down on the nice king-sized bed and feel asleep. Rachel came back out dressed in sexy lingerie, but it was too late as Finn had already fallen asleep on the bed. She snuggled up next to him and moments later, she too was fast asleep.

The next morning, they awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon, one of the many perks of being newlyweds. Room service rang the door of their room and Finn answered it in just a white bath robe.

"Excuse me, sir, are you Finn Hudson?" the bell boy asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because this is for you and he handed Finn a key."

"What is this?" Finn asked curiously.

"That is the key to a sports car that you are entitled to drive today. Compliments of a… (began to rummage through his note cards) ah yes, Burt and Carole Hummel."

"Those are my parents. Thank you sir" Finn closed the door and went back to his new wife.

"What was that? Rachel asked.

"My parents got us a sports car to use for the day"

"Really, Finn? That's incredible"

"Yeah, so let's get ready so we can cruise the boulevard."

Rachel got up and got dressed and then she and Finn headed downstairs to the parking lot to see a brand-new Ferrari waiting for them outside.

"This is so cool!" Finn said excitedly. He opened the door for Rachel and they drove all around the island. This was the perfect honeymoon.

Little did they know, Burt and Carole had one more trick up their sleeves. They were finishing up Lilly's room at home and it would be ready be the time they got home from St. Lucia. They painted the room pink and brown. They even had her name, Lilly plastered above her bed. Kurt had to of course, give decorating tips. By the time they were done, the room looked perfect. To give it one last touch, Kurt gently placed a sign outside on the knob that read: "a little angel sleeps here" and smiled at Lilly. He kissed his niece and put her down in her crib in her new room.

There was one last thing that Burt and Carole had planned for Rachel and Finn's honeymoon: a candle light dinner. Rachel had selected a little black dress and heels and Finn had selected a tuxedo and tie. This was going to be a night they never forgot. Finn noticed Rachel.

"Rachel Hudson. I love calling you that; you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen in my life. You look amazing for have just having a baby. May I take out you out to dinner tonight?"

"Yes, Finn Hudson, you may" He opened the room to their hotel room and they walked hand-in-hand to the patio outside.

There, waiting for them was a dinner of blackened salmon, rice and a baked potato. For dinner, they served Rachel and Finn's favorite dessert, strawberry cheesecake. They indulged in their food over a glass of wine and before they knew it, it was late and they needed to get back in order to catch their plane.

The next morning, Rachel and Finn headed back home to New York. Finn loved St. Lucia, but he loved his two girls even more. He was so happy to be seeing his baby Lilly again. He was so glad that he got to spend a wonderful week with the most beautiful girl in the world, his new wife, Rachel Hudson.

It was really late when they got in. Burt and Carole were asleep on their couch and Kurt was crashed in a chair. They quietly crept off to bed, but not before saying goodnight to their precious baby girl. Lilly looked so peaceful when she slept. They were too busy hovering over her that they didn't notice that her room was finished. As they left the room and headed into their bedroom,

Finn looked down at Rachel and whispered: "does her room look any different to you?"

Rachel whispered back: "I think that was another one of their surprises, finishing up Lilly's room for us."

"Should we thank them?" Finn questioned.

"Nah, I'm too tired. Let's just do that tomorrow." And with that, they went off to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. She's The One

Part IV-She's The One

**I still do NOT owe Glee. It belongs to Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. I also do not own "Wonderful Tonight". It belongs to Eric Clapton and he has all the rights to the song.**

**Flashback: Rachel and Finn's senior year of high school**

_Finn Hudson had a good life. He was captain of the football team; he was graduating in the spring and had the most beautiful girlfriend in all of William McKinley High School, Rachel Berry. He was so glad that they worked things out and began dating again. It had been nearly a year since the whole Rachel kissed Puck fiasco. They were both attending New York University in the fall where Rachel was going to pursue her lifelong dream of becoming an actress and Finn wasn't really sure what he wanted to do, but he was thinking business/entrepreneurship. He really wanted to be a teacher though, so he was torn about what career path to take on. _

It was the morning of graduation, May 15. Finn was so nervous he could barely stand it. Not only was he embarking on a new adventure, he was also planning on popping the question to Rachel—tonight. His stepbrother, Kurt had helped him pick out the perfect ring for Rachel-a ¼ carat surrounded by blue sapphires. It was perfect. Rachel would love it.

"Are you ready, Finny?" Carole Hummel yelled to her son.

"Almost, Mom" Finn yelled back.

Just then, Finn's stepfather, Burt walked into the house and kissed his wife and her baby bump. Yes, Finn was going to be a big brother. He already had a stepbrother, but this was something that he always wanted: a little brother or sister to spoil. Unfortunately, his mother wouldn't deliver until he had already arrived in New York.

Rachel Berry had waited for this day her entire life. She wasn't very well liked in high school and by graduating; she was leaving those who didn't care for her much. She was glad that she was going to spending the next four years with the man who actually cared about her, Finn Hudson. Just then, she looked at the time and it was time to head to William McKinley High School one last time.

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to our commencement ceremony of the class of 2012!" Principal Finnigans greeted the crowd with. The crowd began taking out cameras and flashing pictures as their child proceeded across the stage with their diploma.

"Rachel Barbra Berry" Finn cheered for her and blew her a kiss. Little did she know that tonight was going to be even more special.

"Finnigan Stewart Hudson" Rachel cheered for him and blew him back a kiss. He was about to change Rachel's life forever.

As the last graduate proceeded across the stage, Lauren Zizes, it was time for Finn and Rachel's special evening to begin.

"You look beautiful, Rachel. May I take you out tonight?"

"Of course you can" she told him and grabbed his arm.

When they got to his car, he pulled out a handkerchief that he was going to use as a blindfold.

"Finn, what is this for?"

"Just cover your eyes. I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, alright." She said and gently placed the handkerchief over her eyes.

Rachel was so anxious about what Finn was doing for their special evening as Ohio's newest graduates. He pulled into the school and opened the door for Rachel.

"Be careful of the step there." He cautioned her as she stepped out of the car.

"Finn, what are we doing at school?"

"You'll see, my love." He quickly grabbed Rachel's hand and walked inside with her. Soon afterward, they entered the auditorium. "Wonderful Tonight" began playing in the background and Finn started singing leaving Rachel blindfolded in the back of the auditorium

_It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear_

_She puts on her make-up and brushes her brunette hair_

_And then she asks me: "do I look all right?"_

_And I say: "yes, you look wonderful tonight"_

_We go to the school and no one turns to see _

_This beautiful lady that's walking around with me_

_And then she asks me: "do you feel all right?"_

_And I say: "yes, I feel wonderful tonight"_

_I feel wonderful because I see_

_The love light in your eyes_

_And the wonder of it all_

_Is that you just don't realize how much I love you_

_It's time to go on stage now because I've got an aching question _

_So I give her my hand and help her up the stage. _

_And then I tell her, as I sit her down_

_I say: "my darling, you are wonderful tonight"_

_Oh my darling, you are wonderful tonight_

**AU: Changed the lyrics a little bit to fit with the plot. **

"Finn that was the most beautiful song. Thanks for singing it to me."

"You're welcome, my angel"

"Now can you please stop acting crazy and get this thing off my head?"

Finn took the blindfold off Rachel's eyes and when she opened them, she noticed a re-enactment of their first kiss in the auditorium sophomore year.

"Finn? What's going on?" Rachel asked.

"Look up at the ceiling"

Rachel looked up and it looked like a sky had appeared. The words "will you marry me?" appeared across the top of the ceiling. Rachel looked at her boyfriend and noticed that he was down on one knee with a velvet box opened.

"Yes, Finn. I will marry you." And Finn placed the ring on her ring finger and gave her a passionate kiss.

He was now proud to now call Rachel Berry his fiancée. He held her close and quietly whispered to himself, "She's the one."

**Sorry, it's so short, but please review this chapter. Next chapter should be up sometime this weekend. **


	5. A Change is Gonna Come

Part V-A Change is Gonna Come

**Disclaimer: I still do NOT owe Glee. It is owned by Ryan Murphy, Brad Falchuk and Ian Brennan. I also do not owe "You're Having My Baby". It is owned by Paul Anka and he reserves all rights to the song. And yes, Per Se is a real restaurant in Manhattan. **

**AU: I got the idea of Finn singing to Rachel from when Ricky sang "We're Having a Baby (My Baby and Me)" to Lucy on **_**I Love Lucy**_**. **

**Flashback: Rachel and Finn have just moved into their apartment in Manhattan. It was their first semester at New York University.**

_Rachel Berry looked down at the stick she was holding in her hand. A pink line appeared bright as can be. "How am I going to tell Finn?" she thought to herself. "I thought for sure we would be married and settled with careers before this type of thing happened." She tried to think of a way she could tell Finn they were expecting, but she was too nervous and scared. Just then, she got an idea._

Suddenly, Finn pulled into the driveway. Rachel had to act fast. She grabbed a piece of ribbon from one of the presents that she had received from graduation and tied it around the pregnancy test. She then put into a bag from another gift that she had received. With that, Finn put his key into the lock and unlocked the door. There he saw his fiancée sitting in the living room looking as cute as can be.

"Hey there, beautiful" he told her. He went over to kiss her and noticed a sad look on her face. "What's wrong?"

Rachel handed the test over to Finn and he grabbed it.

"What's this?" he asked

"Open it!" she demanded.

Finn took out the tissue paper and noticed a white stick with a ribbon on it. He looked at it curiously because he obviously had no idea what it was.

"Rachel? What's going on?"

"You don't know what that is?"

"Let me take a wild guess. You're pregnant?" he asked.

Rachel began shaking her head nervously and started to cry.

"Honey, it's okay. We'll get through this. I know we didn't plan it, but sometimes these things they just sort of happen. Hey baby, look at the positives, a change is gonna come."

"That's true" she said teary-eyed.

"Now, go wipe off your face and we're going to go out tonight and celebrate our new family. I love you, Rachel Berry." He said and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too, Finn Hudson" and she whisked her way upstairs to get ready.

They wanted outside in the bitter cold for the taxi to pull up. Rachel looked cold so Finn put his jacket over his fiancée's cold body. With that, the taxi pulled up and it was time for dinner. Finn was taking Rachel to their favorite restaurant, Per Se, which they discovered the first time visiting Manhattan.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Finn opened up the door to the taxi and grabbed Rachel's hand. They went inside the restaurant and the hostess sat them down at their favorite table. The waiter came to the table and Finn whispers something in his ear. The waiter nods his head in agreement and Finn heads to the front of the restaurant and grabs a microphone.

He first greets the restaurant.

"Good evening all. That woman wearing that sexy black dress is my beautiful fiancée, Rachel Berry. Today, she shared with me some wonderful news and I want to express my joy about it in song. So, Rachel, baby, this is for you."

_You're having my baby_

_What a lovely way of saying how much you love me_

_You're having my baby_

_What a lovely way of saying what you're thinking of me_

_I can see it, your face is glowing _

_I can see it in your eyes, I'm happy you know it_

_That you're having my baby_

_You're the woman I love and I love what it's doing to ya_

_You're having my baby,_

_You're a woman in love and I love what going's through ya _

_The need inside you, I see it showing_

_Oh the seed inside you, _

_Baby, do you feel it growing?_

_Are you happy you know it?_

_That you're having my baby,_

_You're the woman I love and I love what it's doing to ya_

_You're having my baby_

_You're a woman in love and I love what's going through ya_

_Didn't have to keep it, wouldn't put you through it, wouldn't put you through it_

_You could of swept it from your life, but you wouldn't do it_

_And you're having my baby_

_You're the woman I love and I love what it's doing to ya _

_You're having my baby _

_You're a woman in love and I love what's going through ya_

_You're having my baby _

_You're the woman I love and I love what it's doing to ya_

_And you're having my baby_

_You're a woman in love and I love what's going through ya _

_Yeah, you're having my baby_

Rachel began to cry hysterically while the restaurant clapped for Finn's performance. Finn hung up the microphone and went over and hugged Rachel.

"Finn, that was the most beautiful song. Thank you for singing it to me. I love you more and more everyday and with that song, it just proved how much you are going to love our baby. You are an amazing and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that we didn't plan this, but this is still very much a blessing. I love you, Finn Hudson." She leaned in to give him a kiss.

"I love you too, Rachel Berry." With that, they ordered their dinner.

About an hour had passed and it was time for Finn and Rachel to head back home for the night. Finn hauled for a taxi and both of them got in. Rachel immediately fell asleep and Finn covered her with his jacket.

When they got home, Finn gently lifted Rachel from the car careful not to wake her, handed the cab driver the money for the ride and headed inside. He carefully placed her in their bed and laid down next to her. He pulled Rachel closer to him and he knew at this time that a change was gonna come.


	6. Brooklyn Bridge

Brooklyn Bridge

One shot songfic

**Disclaimer: I still do not owe Glee nor do I owe "Brooklyn Bridge". Their respected owners reserve all the rights. **

**Song Credit: "Brooklyn Bridge"-Lee DeWyze **

**AU: I got this idea while driving in my car and listening to Lee DeWyze. **

**Enjoy!**

Rachel and Finn are visiting Brooklyn for the first time. It is dark and rainy. Finn wants to dance with Rachel on the Brooklyn Bridge.

Things like this don't happen to me  
Everything used to be so ordinary  
From the day that I met you  
Everything's changed

Feel like I'm dreaming with my eyes open wide  
Baby you make me feel so good inside  
What you've done to me is kinda hard to explain

Like standin' in Times Square on New Year's Eve  
And no one is around  
Like lookin up on a summer's day  
And seein' snowflakes fallin' down  
Like dancin' on the Brooklyn Bridge by perfect candlelight  
That's how you make me feel every time you say you're mine.

Mmm Mm

It seems like just yesterday  
That I didn't even know your name  
And now I can't imagine life without you here, my dear  
What you do to me  
It's something new to me, yeah  
All I'm tryin to say is every time you're near

It's like standin' in Times Square on New Year's Eve  
And no one is around

Like lookin up on a summer's day  
And seein' snowflakes fallin' down  
Like dancin' on the Brooklyn Bridge by perfect candlelight  
That's how you make me feel every time you say you're mine.

Mmmm

And everyday it feels like I'm falling in love with you again  
It gets better every time  
And the lights of the city they fall all around me  
They can't make me feel like this  
Cause nothing compares to dancing with you on the Brooklyn Bridge

Mmm Mmm Mmm

It's like standin' in Times Square on New Year's Eve  
And no one is around  
Like lookin up on a summer's day  
And seein' snowflakes fallin' down  
Like dancin' on the Brooklyn bridge by perfect candlelight  
That's how you make me feel every time you say you're mine.

Mmm Mm


	7. Fathers and Daughters

Part VI-Fathers and Daughters

**Disclaimer: I still do not owe Glee. I also do not owe "Father and Daughter". It is owned by Paul Simon and he has all rights to the song. **

**Flashback: Rachel and Finn are about halfway through their first semester of college at New York University. **

"Are you ready for this, Finn?" Rachel Berry asked her fiancé. Today, they were finding out the gender of their baby and they were so excited.

"Yes, Rachel, I am so excited. I really hope it's a little girl."

"Why do you say that?"

"Just because ever since I was younger, I've always wanted a little sister and with the whole Quinn thing, it just made this time even better because I am having a baby with someone I really do love."

"That's sweet, Finn. As long as the baby is healthy, that is all that matters to me."

The taxi pulled into the doctor's office and Finn got out first. He opened the door for her and they walked inside hand in hand.

"Hello, there" the receptionist greeted them.

"Hi. We're here for our appointment." Rachel told her.

"Ah, yes, Dr. Carter will be with you in just a moment. You two may have a seat."

Finn and Rachel sat down and wait for Dr. Carson to be ready.

"Finn and Rachel! Are we ready?" asked Dr. Carson holding a clipboard.

"Yes. We've been waiting for this for such a long time." Finn said.  
"You won't have to wait very much longer now." Dr. Carson replied and led Rachel and Finn into his examination room.

Rachel laid down on the seat (**AU: I don't know the actual name of it) **and pulled up her shirt. Finn sat down next to her and grasped her hand. He smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the head.

Dr. Carson turned on the sonogram machine and began moving the thing over Rachel's body. The cold gel tickled her and it made her chuckle.

"Ok, kids. What would you like?"

"Well, it doesn't matter to me, but Finn wants a girl."

Dr. Carson began shaking his head in a "yes" motion.

"Well, Mr. Hudson, your wish came true. It's a girl!"

"Really?" Finn began jumping up and down and held Rachel even tighter. He was getting the life that he always imagined. He already had the most beautiful fiancée in the world and now he would become a father to a beautiful little girl. On the way back home, Finn began singing "Father and Daughter" to his unborn daughter.

_If you leap awake  
In the mirror of a bad dream  
And for a fraction of a second  
You can't remember where you are  
Just open your window  
And follow your memory upstream  
To the meadow in the mountain  
Where we counted every falling star  
I believe a light that shines on you  
Will shine on you forever  
And though I can't guarantee  
There's nothing scary hiding under your bed  
I'm gonna stand guard like a postcard  
of a Golden Retriever  
And never leave till I leave you  
With a sweet dream in your bed  
_

_I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two wooo  
There could never be a father who loves  
His daughter more than I love you  
_

_Trust your intuition__  
__It's just like goin fishin'  
You cast your line and hope you get a bite  
You don't need to waste your time  
Worryin' about the market place  
Trying to help the human race  
Strugglin to survive its harshest hour_

_I'm gonna watch you shine_

_Gonna watch you grow_

_Gonna paint a sign_

_So you'll always know_

_As long as one and one is two, wooo_

_There could never be a father_

_Who loves his daughter more than I love you_

_I'm gonna watch you shine_

_Gonna watch you grow_

_Gonna paint a sign_

_So you'll always know_

_As long as one and one is two, wooo_

_There could never be a father_

_Who loves his daughter more than I love you_

Then he leaned down and kissed his daughter and then Rachel.

Once they got home, Finn called his mom and stepdad back home in Lima. Gosh, how he missed Lima. He had even missed the birth of his new little brother or sister.

"Hello?" Burt answered.

"Hi, Burt. Can you put Mom on? Rachel and I have some news."

"Sure, son." And he hands the phone over to Carole.

"Finny!" she exclaimed. "How have you two been? How's college?"

Finn wanted to tell his mother about how he and Rachel were enjoying college, but instead, he got right to the point.

"Umm...Mom, Rachel and I are pregnant and it's a girl!"

"Oh my goodness, Finn, that's wonderful! I'm going to be a grandma!"

Finn could hear his mother yell to Burt over the phone. Just then, Carole returned.

"Well, Finn. I have something to tell you as well. You have a new little sister."

"A sister?" Finn asked.

"Yes, her name is Margaret Kate Hudson Hummel, but we call her Maggie. She was named after your grandmother."

"I have a sister? That's wonderful. I bet she's beautiful." Finn then smiled at the idea of his baby sister being named after his grandmother.

"She is so beautiful, Finn. I wish you were here to meet her."

"I wish I were there, too."

With that, he hung up the phone and walked over to Rachel, who was fast asleep on the couch.

"A daughter and a sister?" Finn thought. "This makes me happy. Now, I am going to have three wonderful girls to love; my beautiful fiancée, my daughter and now my new baby sister."

Finn then went to the bedroom that he shared with Rachel. He was going to have so much preparing for a daughter. Just then, he realized that he needed to tell Kurt about him becoming an uncle.

"Kurt would have a blast spoiling a niece and a baby sister. He will have even more fun than I will."

Before too long, Rachel woke up and saw Finn sitting on the bed in their room.

"Finn, what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Nothing, baby. It's just that now I am going to have three girls in my life."

"Three? Did the doctor say something to you while I wasn't paying attention?"

"Oh, no. Nothing like that. Rachel, I have a baby sister. Her name is Maggie and she was named after my grandmother."

"Finn, that's wonderful. I know how much you've wanted a little sister and you know what I just realized? Kurt is going to have a blast spoiling our daughter. He is going to be such a wonderful uncle. Blaine too."

"I know, Rachel. I was just thinking that."

"Alright, well, I'm starving. How about we go get something to eat?" Rachel asked Finn.

"That sounds like a very good idea." He kissed Rachel and then the two waltzed into the kitchen and began to make dinner together.

**Note: I don't know what it is, but somehow, I don't think this chapter is as good as the others. Still, please review! **


	8. A Star Is Born

.Part VII-A Star Is Born

**Disclaimer: Still don't owe Glee. I do owe any characters that I made up in the story. This is no longer a flashback. It will continue after Finn and Rachel are married and have Lilly. **

_Finn Hudson looked down at the program he held in his hand. He was at Radio City Music Hall in Manhattan waiting for the premiere of "West Side Story" in which his wife, Rachel Hudson was playing the part of Maria. She had wanted to become a star her whole life. Finn was really proud of his wife and he couldn't wait to see her Broadway debut. _

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the premiere of _West Side Story_. Playing the part of Tony is Mark Phillips. Playing the part of Maria is Rachel Hudson."

Finn cheered when he heard his wife's name. In fact, an elderly woman behind him kicked his chair and shushed him.

"I'm sorry, it's just that my wife is playing Maria and it's her first show and I am just so proud of her."

The elderly woman just turned up her nose at Finn and began looking toward the stage.

The emcee continued: "I now present to you the premiere of West Side Story!" The crowd began applauding and before he knew it, he would see his wife in her Broadway debut.

Finn just smiled and couldn't believe how lucky he was to have his wife starring on Broadway.

The curtains opened and the lights turned down. The show was starting. The pit orchestra began playing the Overture and the Prologue.

Tony came out and began singing "Something's Coming" and this was the actual start of the play. Finn couldn't wait to see his wife up there on stage. This was her dream and he was so happy to be supporting it.

Suddenly, Rachel appeared and she had never looked so beautiful in her entire life. She sang her duet with Tony and then she looked into the audience and she was proud of herself for doing a good job.

Time passed and it was now time for the show to conclude. Finn was so proud of Rachel and he was happy that he could go home with the star of the show.

When they got home, they found Kurt and Blaine, who had driven from New Jersey to watch Lilly asleep on the couch. Instead of waking them, Rachel and Finn suggested that they stay the night. Plus, the drive back home to New Jersey was at least another hour to two hours away and it was already late enough.

"Rachel, come here. I have something for you." Finn told her and grabbed her and they headed into their room. They noticed Lilly sleeping and she looked so peaceful. Finn went to his dresser and pulled out a tiny box. Rachel was taken aback since he had already proposed, so she knew that it couldn't be that.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Open it!" he demanded.

Rachel opened the box and saw a star necklace. "Finn, it's so beautiful"

"There's more. Turn it over." Finn instructed.

Rachel turned it over and she saw an inscription.

_Rachel, _

_You are my shining star. You are the brightest among them._

_I am so glad to call you my wife._

_I love you!_

_Finn_

"That was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever done for me. I love you, Finn Hudson."

"I love you too, Rachel Hudson."

With that, they headed off to bed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning, Rachel had another show to prepare for. She was so happy that her life was all intact. She had a wonderful home, a handsome husband and a beautiful little girl. Now, she was becoming the Broadway star that she always dreamed of becoming.

As Rachel was walking from her apartment to the subway station, she witnessed a terrible sight—a mother and son getting robbed at gunpoint. At this point, she was already late for the subway anyway. She turned back and started running back to her apartment as fast as she could. Tears streamed down her face. She missed Lima more than anything now.

Rachel jammed her key in the lock and closed the door quickly.

"Rachel, what are you doing home?"

Rachel, with tears streaming down her face could barely make out what she needed to tell Finn.

"I just saw a mother and son get robbed"

"So that's why you missed your show? Because of a robbery?"

"Well, see, I was on my way to the subway station when I noticed it. Please don't be mad at me. It is just that by the time I could get over seeing that, it was too late to catch the subway."

"Geez, Rachel. I can't believe that you put your job in jeopardy just because you witnessed a crime. We live in New York. Crime is everywhere!"

"Maybe we shouldn't live in New York anymore!"

"But you love it here and we are going to school and what about Lilly?"

"I only love it because I do Broadway. I can do Broadway in Los Angeles just as well as I can do it here!"

"There's just as much as crime in Los Angeles and there is in New York!" Finn snapped back.

"Well, maybe you and I can transfer back home and we can raise Lilly there."

"Wow, Rachel. I can't believe it. We've only been here a year or so and you are already to move back to Lima? I thought that you wanted to become a star and move to New York?"

"I thought I did, Finn. It's just that maybe New York isn't the best place to raise a kid."

"I can still major in music and you can do whatever the hell is it you're doing."

"Entrepreneurship" Finn corrected her.

"Well, whatever. I think that we should move back to Lima and now I can pursue my second choice."

"Which is?" Finn asked.

"Teaching Glee club" She told him.

"Wow, Rachel. You really that your silly little music degree is going to entitle you to teach Glee club at a high school? Last time I checked, you have to be a full-time teacher in order to teach Glee club. Are you going to just become the music teacher there now too? I thought that when we left McKinley that we were never going to return!"

"Things change, Finn! I can't believe you're being so unreasonable about this!"

"Me? Being unreasonable? Yeah, Rach, that's real mature. I, the husband, am being unreasonable to want to move back to Lima because my wife saw a crime that scared her. Rach, there's gonna be crime anywhere. You don't think there's crime in Lima?"

"I didn't say that Finn. I think there's less crime in Lima than there is here. I just don't want Lilly to be exposed to crime everyday when she walks back and forth to school or even just to the park."

"Rachel, that was one time you saw a crime. How do you know that you are going to see another crime? I think that you were just overreacting."

"I was overreacting, huh? Well, don't be surprised if I "overreact" some more. I don't think that by living in Manhattan, we are doing ourselves any favors. Why don't we just put our apartment up for sale and move back home to Lima?"

…..**Alright, some drama in this episode? Do you think Finn will go along with Rachel and move back home with her? You'll soon find out. And please, review. Thanks! **


	9. So Long, Manhattan

Part VIII-So Long, Manhattan

**Disclaimer: I still do owe Glee, although I should because then Finn and Rachel would have never broken up. I also do not owe the song "So Long, Farewell". It is owned by Oscar Hammerstein and Richard Rodgers. They owe all the rights to the song. **

_Last time: Rachel lands the role of Maria in West Side Story. Finn gives her a star necklace with an inscription in it. On her way to work, Rachel witnesses a robbery and suddenly no longer wants to live in Manhattan. She and Finn have their rounds. _

Finn's P.O.V.

_Why couldn't I have listened to Rachel? Why did I have to accuse her of overreacting? I am such a jerk. I know that if I wanted to move away, Rachel would have supported me in a heartbeat. Now, I'm stuck here contemplating moving back to Lima and now my wife is no longer speaking to me._

Rachel's P.O.V.

_Why did I have to witness that robbery? Why did I miss work that day? Finn must think I am the biggest jerk on the face of the planet. I just had to make things worse. Everything was fine until I wrecked it. Now, I am not even sure if I want to leave Manhattan and return my old life in Lima._

Finn's P.O.V.

_So, the other day, I ran into Mr. Schuester, our old Glee coach from McKinley. He was visiting New York for a conference that Spanish teachers attend. He asked me how I was doing and I just bluntly told him: "Fine", even though things at home were far from fine. I was fighting constantly with my wife and now I am afraid of losing her. I really love Rachel, but sometimes she can be so darn pig-headed. _

Rachel's P.O.V.

_Well ever since that whole robbery witnessing, Finn and I haven't spoken to each other. I even skyped Quinn and asked her what I should do. She said that I should follow my heart and if my heart is still in Lima, then I move back there. Finn will come around, she says. _

Finn just wanted to make his wife happy and if moving back home to Lima was going to do her justice, then by golly, he was going to move back home. He missed it anyway. This way, he could meet his new little sister and reminisce with some old friends; maybe that Puckerman kid or Artie. He still was mad at Puckerman for impregnating his ex-girlfriend, Quinn, but he figured that he had to reconcile with him eventually. Yes, he was going to do it! He was going to move back to Lima with Rachel and Lilly.

"Rachel, I know that we haven't been speaking, but there is something that I need to tell you."

"Well, I don't want to hear it, Finn"

"Please, Rachel. It's important."

"What is it?"

"Look, Rach. I've been doing some thinking and if you want to move to Lima and raise Lilly, then I am going to have to support you in doing that. I realized that if it was me who wanted to move that you would support in a minute. I love you Rachel and I am going to do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"Thank you, Finn"

"Anything for you, my love"

"So we're going? We're going back to Lima?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, baby, we are"

Finn and Rachel were also going to transfer back home and attend the Ohio State University. Even though it technically wasn't in Lima, they would still be close enough to home and they could visit their families. Finn had even re-arranged for him and Rachel to live so remotely close to the university that if you hit a rock, it would break a window of the art building. Rachel is pursuing a degree in music education and Finn is still tackling a business degree, however, this time he was going to focus on human relations. He thought entrepreneurship was stupid anyway. Half the time, he couldn't even pronounce the word and he had an even harder time trying to spell it. At least, he could spell both "human" and "relations". He also signed on to play football for the Buckeyes. Yep, this time around, college was going to be much more fun Finn thought.

It was finally time for Rachel and Finn to move back to Lima. Finn was so excited to see everyone again, but he was even more happy that he made the right decision and went along with Rachel in her decision of moving. He was even more excited that he could drive his truck again. He hated public transportation and he hated even more now that he had a daughter. He always said that the public transportation system is for hippies and hobos. At least with him driving, he knew that Lilly could get home in one piece and he didn't have to worry about her not being safe.

Finally, once the last bag or at least the last carry-on bag had been put into the taxi (the rest of their bags had been shipped to their new home), Finn and Rachel were on their way to something familiar. They were going home to Lima and as Dorothy from "The Wizard of Oz" would say, there is no place like home. As the taxi pulled away, Finn and Rachel couldn't resist in breaking out in song.

(Finn)

_There's a sad sort of clanging  
From the clock in the hall  
And the bells in the steeple, too  
And up in the nursery  
An absurd little bird  
Is popping out to say coo-coo  
(Coo-coo, coo-coo)_

(Rachel)

_coo-coo Regretfully they tell us  
coo-coo But firmly they compel us  
to say goodnight  
coo-coo_

(Together)

_To you  
So long, farewell  
Auf Wiedersehen, goodnight  
I hate to go and leave this pretty sight_

So long, farewell  
Auf Wiedersehen, adieu

Adieu, adieu  
To you and you and you

So long, farewell  
Au revoir, Auf Weidersehen

(Finn)

_I'd like to stay  
And taste my first champagne  
yes?  
no!_

So long, farewell  
Auf Weidersehen, goodbye  
I leave and heave  
A sigh and say goodbye  
Goodbye

(Rachel_)_

_I'm glad to go  
I cannot tell a lie_

I flit, I float  
I fleetly flee, I fly

The sun has gone  
To bed and so must I

So long, farewell  
Auf Weidersehen, goodbye

(Together)

_Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye  
Goodbye_

Then they both together looked at the back window of the taxi holding hands and shouted out the window: "So Long, Manhattan!"

**AU: I am having so much fun writing this story. In the next part, Finn and Rachel move into their new home in Columbus. However, it isn't all fun and a game for them when something tragic happens to Lilly. Stay tuned! And please, don't forget to review!**


	10. Home Again

Part IX-Home Again

**Disclaimer: I still do not owe Glee and once again, if I did, Finn and Rachel would have never broken up. I also do not owe the song "Right Here Waiting". It belongs to Richard Marx and he owes all the rights to it. I also do not owe the song "Don't Give Up (You Are Loved)". It is owned by Josh Groban and he reserves all the rights to it. **

_Finn Hudson hovered over his sleeping wife as she slept in her airplane seat. He began to recognize some of the buildings. They were getting closer to their destination-Columbus, OH. Finn couldn't wait to play football for the Buckeyes, he loved them his entire life and it was his dream to play for them. He had a beautiful home waiting for him when he landed. His mother and stepfather had already set up the home for them. All that was missing now was a family to live in it. Before he could think of all of the different way his parents could have screwed up decorating their home, the plane had landed and Finn was back on solid ground again—this time in a place all too familiar-Columbus, OH. _

"Rachel, Rachel, we're here."

"Huh? What?" said Rachel, still a little groggy from sleeping.

"I said we're here in Columbus."

Still Rachel wasn't quite sure what Finn was trying to say; all she noticed was that the plane had stopped moving and she could feel Finn getting up next to her. He looked over to see Lilly asleep in her car seat. He grabbed his carryon luggage and nudged Rachel to get up. They were finally home again.

When they arrived at their new home, Finn saw his truck in the driveway and it made him happy. He was able to drive his truck again and didn't have to worry about what time it ran like he did with the subway.

Their new home was perfect. It had three bedrooms, two bathrooms and a garage for all of Finn's toys. Finn decided that he would park his truck in the garage and Rachel, would have to go get her car from her dads' would probably park in the driveway. As they walked inside their new home together hand-in-hand, they saw that every last thing from their apartment was intact. The couch and the chairs were in the living room and there was even a special surprise for them, a new plasma screen TV, given to them from Rachel's dads. Finn was so happy that this was his home. He now knew that he was never leaving Ohio ever again, he missed it too much.

The first day of the new semester for Finn and Rachel was already here. Carole would watch Lilly while they went to class. The college had a day care center, but they felt that it would be much easier for a relative to take care of her. Finn's first class was Intro to Human Relations. He walked into the big building and sat down next to a fairly obese male student and began to fill out the information sheet that was placed on his desk.

_Name: Finn Hudson_

_Hometown: Lima, OH_

_Major: Business-Human Relations_

_Hobbies: Playing football, singing, spending time with my wife and friends_

_One thing you'll get out of this class: It's not taught at NYU_

As soon as Finn was finished, he turned over his information sheet and placed his pencil on his desk. He was so nervous when the professor asked him to introduce myself.

"Mr. uh, Hudson, why don't tell us a little bit about yourself?" the professor, Dr. Kyle coaxed.

"Alright. Well, my name is Finn Hudson. I'm a freshman from right here in Ohio. I just transferred from NYU and so far I love it. I just got married last summer to my beautiful wife, Rachel and we now have a baby girl named Lilly. I am majoring in business and I play on the football team."

"Very well, Mr. Hudson. Thank you for that."

With that, Finn sat down.

Rachel's first class was Intro to Music. She had no idea why she signed up for this class, she already knew everything there was about music, but she figured it was worth a shot. Like Finn, she also had to fill out an information sheet for her professor, Dr. Casey.

_Name: Rachel Hudson _(she loved saying that her last name was now "Hudson")

_Major: Music Education_

_Hometown: Lima, OH_

_Hobbies: Singing, singing, singing, and spending time with my wonderful husband, Finn._

_One thing that you hope to learn from this class: Nothing. I know everything. _

She turned over her paper and placed her pencil next to it.

Rachel knew that she was going to like OSU much better than NYU. For one thing, she could drive places and didn't have to wait for the subway or a taxi to take her to her destination. Another thing that she wasn't going to miss was all of the people, granted she loved people, but she didn't love them hovering over her and her baby. She didn't understand why they could just look at Lilly from a distance.

The school day went on and finally it was time to go home. Finn and Rachel were meeting for lunch first, though. Suddenly, Rachel's phone buzzed: it was Carole. Curious about what it was about, she immediately picked up her phone and looked down at the text message that was sent to her:

_Rachel,_

_There is something wrong with Lilly. Her face is blue and she is having difficulty breathing. Burt and I are taking her to the hospital. We'll meet you there. _

_Carole_

"Oh my goodness! What is wrong with my baby?" Rachel shrieked disrupting the entire restaurant.

"Rach? What's going on?" Finn asked curiously.

"There's something wrong with Lilly. Carole says that her face is blue and she is having difficulty breathing."

"Oh my goodness! I hope she's okay. We'll have to take her to the hospital where my mom works. Dr. Ferguson is a genius." Finn advised her.

With that, they grabbed their food and sped to the hospital.

"Wow, Finn, I never knew that you could drive that fast."

"Well, Rach, she's my baby too."

Rachel just smiled at him and they walked together into the hospital. They walk up to the receptionist's desk and ask her where Lilly is.

"Excuse me. Our daughter is here. Can you tell me which room she might be in?" Finn asked.

"What is your daughter's name?"

"Lilly" Finn told her.

"Lilly what?" the receptionist asked.

"Oh, silly me, Lilly Hudson."

"Well, since she's an infant, she is in pediatrics. She should be in room 212."

"Which is where?" Rachel asked the receptionist.

"If you go down this hall and make a right, it will be the area off to your left. Room 212 is in the back right-hand corner."

"Thank you" said Finn and they walked down the hall together to see Lilly.

When they saw Lilly, they couldn't believe how much stuff was hooked up to her. There she was, their precious baby girl all hooked up. She was on a respirator because she was having trouble breathing. The blueness was still in her face. There was a little hole inside the incubator. Finn put his hand through it and grabbed his baby daughter's hand. He began to sing to her:

_Don't give up_

_It's just the weight of the world_

_When your heart's heavy_

_I, I will lift it for you._

_Everybody wants to be loved_

_Don't give up because you are loved_

"Don't go angel face. You are my beautiful daughter and I love you so much." He kissed her little hand and began crying. Rachel went over to him and they held each other just staring at their baby girl. They began to sing another song for Lilly:

_Oceans apart _

_Day after day_

_And I slowly go insane_

_I hear you breathing_

_But it just can't stop the pain_

_If I see you next to never_

_But how we stay forever_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do_

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes _

_Or how my heart breaks_

_I will be right waiting for you_

**AU….So, there you have it. What do you suppose is wrong with Lilly? I guess you'll have to read more to find out. I want to thank all of you who have taken the time to read my story and thanks to those who favorited my story and subscribed to my account. It means a lot. I hope that you enjoy the rest of my story. **

**Stephanie **


	11. You Gotta Have Faith

Part X-You Gotta Have Faith

**Disclaimer: Still don't owe Glee. **

**I am mad at Finn now for going back to Quinn. Everyone knows he's supposed to be with Rachel. **

_Last time: Finn and Rachel moved to Columbus and now attend the Ohio State University. While out to lunch, they learn that Lilly is very sick. Now, they are in the hospital awaiting her fate._

Finn's P.O.V.

_My daughter, my beautiful little daughter, how could I have let this happen? Was I a bad dad? Did I not feed her right? Please, God, let my Lilly be okay. I'll be a better dad, I promise._

Rachel's P.O.V.

_How did this happen? Did I do something that caused her to get this sick? I feel like such a terrible mother for letting this happen. Please, God, let my baby be alright. I promise to be the best mother that I can be._

Rachel and Finn wake up in the hospital next to their baby girl, Lilly. At least she was breathing and that is always a good sign. Dr. Ferguson entered the room with a clipboard.

"Why, good morning Mr. and Mrs. Hudson."

"Can you tell us what's going with Lilly?" Finn asked.

"Well, see, Lilly has what's called RSV or Respiratory Syncytial Virus"

"What is that?" Rachel asked.

"It is a disease that causes airway and lung infections in young children. It is caused by touching, kissing or shaking hands. And since I doubt she has shaken hands with anyone, the causes of her getting it probably came from touching or kissing."

"But we're her parents. Aren't we supposed to be affectionate with her?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, but it probably didn't come from you. It is more than likely that it came from the move from New York. Airplanes are full of germs and people who want to touch babies."

"But she didn't get sick until just yesterday." Finn told Dr. Ferguson.

"Well, Mr. Hudson, in some cases of RSV, it takes a little while for the symptoms to show up. We're going to keep her here over night and she'll be just fine in the morning. Now, we're going to give you some antibiotics to give to her. This will help her to breathe easier."

"Thank you so much for taking care of our daughter, Dr. Ferguson" Finn told him.

"You're very welcome. Now you two should go get some sleep and you'll be able to take Lilly home tomorrow."

With that, Finn and Rachel left Lilly's room and headed back home.

They had the most awful night. Finn and Rachel kept tossing and turning wondering how their daughter was doing. All they did all night was just hold each other in their arms and prayed that Lilly would be alright. All they needed was faith. They needed their faith restored to know that their baby girl would be okay.

The next morning, they headed back to the hospital to pick up Lilly. On the way there, they became so concerned about Lilly being alright that Finn accidentally ran a stop sign and he crashed into a semi truck. It left Rachel and Finn badly banged up and Finn suffered a broken leg and arm. Rachel was much worse. She went through the windshield and landed on the hot asphalt. She broke a few ribs and punctured a lung.

As Finn lay in his hospital bed, all he could think about was the accident that he and Rachel were in. If he weren't so concerned about Lilly being okay, he wouldn't have slammed into that semi and he wouldn't be laying here in a hospital bed. He felt like he was the worst person in the world. Not only was his daughter sick, but his wife was severely injured from the wreck and he had no idea whether or not he was going to be able to keep either one of them. Suddenly, he heard a knock at the door. It was Dr. Ferguson with surprise-Lilly. She was all better now and all she wanted now was the comfort of her daddy.

"Finn, I have something that belongs to you."

"You do?" asked Finn surprised.

"Yes, I believe her name is Lilly and she wanted to see her daddy."

"She's better now?" Finn breathed a sigh of relief after this. Now, if only his wife were to heal.

"Yes, Mr. Hudson, she's all better now." Dr. Ferguson assured him. "Here are her antibiotics that will help with her breathing."

As Dr. Ferguson began walking away, Finn stopped him. "Dr? How is she? My wife?"

Dr. Ferguson turned around and shook his head.

"I'm afraid it's not looking good, Mr. Hudson. She has a punctured lung which is going to require a pretty risky surgery."

Finn started to become melancholy when he heard this news. It was his entire fault that Rachel was like this. He knew that he shouldn't have driven to the hospital full of so much anger. Now, his wife was probably going to die and it was all in thanks to him.

"But Dr? Can you perform this surgery and save Rachel's life or should I just book her funeral now?"

"Mr. Hudson. You shouldn't give up hope. Our doctors here are excellent and they'll do everything they can to make sure that your wife will be taken care of. So please try and stay optimistic. The surgery is risky, but my surgical team has performed it several times with positive results. Don't worry, Mr. Hudson." Finn breathed a sigh of relief knowing that Rachel was probably going to be okay.

He wanted to hold Lilly so badly, but since he broke his right arm, it was nearly impossible to. He missed holding her and now, knowing that she was alright made it all the better. Lilly was getting to the age where Finn didn't even have to use both arms to hold her. She was nearly eight months old now. She was teething and she could almost stand up on her own. Finn and Rachel had to baby proof the house so that Lilly wouldn't hurt herself by climbing into the cupboards.

A few hours went by and Finn grew tired, so he fell asleep with Lilly in his arms still awaiting the fate of his wife.


	12. Only Hope

_Part XI-Only Hope_

_Last time: Finn and Rachel get into a car accident, leaving Rachel with a few broken bones and a punctured lung. Finn feels responsible for causing Rachel to go through this. Now he is awaiting her fate in the hospital with Lilly. _

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not owe Glee. If I did, that would be awesome! **

**Also, if I owed Glee, the scene with Finn and Quinn would have never happened. Finn and Rachel forever. **

_Finn Hudson sat in his hospital bed with his daughter waiting to see how his wife would be after her surgery. He felt so bad for getting into that car accident and leaving her this way. All he wanted for his little girl to be alright after her RSV infection and now instead of leaving the hospital, he himself, with a broken arm and leg awaited to see how Rachel was doing. _

"Mr. Hudson, your wife is in recovery now." Dr. Ferguson said to alert Finn. Finn was still half asleep in his bed. Lilly was snuggled up beside him.

"Really?" he said, fully alert at this moment.

"Yes" Dr. Ferguson replied.

"How's she doing?" he wondered.

"Well, Mr. Hudson, she sustained a punctured leg and lost a substantial amount of blood. Her surgery went relatively well. All we have to do is now is just try to stay optimistic and hope for the best."

"What are you saying? That my wife is going to die?"

"Of course not, Mr. Hudson, it is just that she lost a lot of blood and now she is going to need to undergo a blood transfusion in hopes that this will keep her from losing any more blood."

"I see" said Finn and with that, Dr. Ferguson left Finn's recovery room.

Rachel's recovery room was right down the hall from Finn's. He didn't understand why they couldn't share a room; they were husband and wife for crying out loud! All he wanted to do was just hold his Rachel in his arms and pray that she would be okay. He thought to himself that this blood transfusion was her only hope for survival.

He wanted to be with her, so he paged the orderly and he wheeled Finn into Rachel's room. Rachel was still under the anesthetic, so she had no idea that Finn was in her room or even that he was her husband for that matter. She didn't even know that Lilly was her daughter either.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Rachel, but I just wanted to tell you that you are so beautiful and I love you. I am so sorry that this happened to you. I keep praying to God that you'll be okay and I know that this blood transfusion is the only hope for your survival. Rachel, baby, please don't give up on me. You're the most amazing woman in the world and I am so glad that you are my wife. I promise to be a better husband to you and I promise to never ever make you hurt again."

Just then, Rachel squeezed Finn's hand tightly and told him that she loved him back. Finn smiled when he felt Rachel's hand. This was the truly the happiest moment in his life. His wife was going to be okay!

Rachel's parents were waiting in the waiting area for her. Leroy and Hiram, her dads and Shelby, her mother were all waiting anxiously on the condition of their daughter. Since Finn was hospitalized as well, Dr. Ferguson was the one who had to explain to them about her condition.

"Mr. and Mr. Berry and Ms. Corcoran, Rachel is on her way to recovery. However, she lost a substantial amount of blood during her surgery and she is going to need to undergo a blood transfusion. I am sure that she will be able to recover from it, but since she lost so much blood, it is very likely that she doesn't survive the surgery. I am so sorry."

"Well, how are Finn and Lilly?" Shelby asked.

"Both of them are doing well. Finn didn't suffer as bad of abrasions as Rachel did. Finn is in a recovery room doing wonderfully. He only suffered a broken arm and leg. He'll be able to go home tomorrow, along with Lilly. Rachel will have to stay a little bit longer."

"Thank you" Rachel's parents all said at the same time.

Finn's parents were also there. So were Kurt and Blaine. Carole was so scared about Finn; she didn't want to lose her husband and her son. Once Dr. Ferguson reassured her that Finn was okay, she felt much better. Now, she was just worried about how Rachel was doing.

A few hours had passed and it was time for Rachel's blood transfusion. Dr. Ferguson began the procedure. It was going to take about an hour for her surgery. This transfusion was her only hope. Most of her body was healed, but it was just this little piece that she needed in order to stay alive.

Finn waited nervously in his recovery room with Lilly by his side. He gently bent down to kiss her and he closed his eyes and made a wish. He wished that he could go back to the day he and Rachel were involved in that car accident. He wished that it had been him who was undergoing this transfusion. He wished that he had stopped at that stop sign. He wished that he had collided with that semi truck. He wished that it were him who was probably going to not live through this surgery. Just then, Dr. Ferguson appeared.

"Dr. Hudson, your wife is doing wonderfully. She responded well to the transfusion and she is now recovering. Would you like to see her?"

Without hesitation, Finn shook his head and Dr. Ferguson wheeled him into Rachel's room. He looked down at his now sleeping wife and clutched her hand. He whispered softly in her ear: "I love you, Rachel Berry." Rachel was still a little groggy from the surgery, but she knew her husband's voice, so she very gently grabbed his hand and squeezed it.

The next day was even better. Rachel was doing much better and the whole Hudson clan was eligible to go home. Finn couldn't drive though due to his broken limbs, so Burt picked them up outside. There were two orderlies who wheeled Finn and Rachel into Burt's vehicle. Rachel was holding Lilly. They got into the car and Burt drove them home.

Finn was so glad that Rachel's transfusion worked and he was now able to grasp his wife's hand. He knew now that she was his only hope.


	13. Start of Something New

Part XII-Start of Something New

I am wrapping up this story with the next chapter. I am also thinking about writing another one! Please review.

Sorry it's been so long that I've updated, I've been out of town and was bombarded by midterms, but I have Spring Break now and can work on it.

**Disclaimer: Don't owe Glee. If I did, Rachel and Finn would still be together and Sue would have fallen into a cave. I also do not the song "Young". It is owned by Kenny Chesney and he has all the rights to it. I also do not owe the song "Graduation (Friends Forever)". It is owned by Vitamin C and she owns all the rights to the song. **

_Finn and Rachel did it! It was their graduation day. Finn had received his Bachelor's degree in Human Relations while Rachel received hers in Music Education. Finn had gotten a job offer in Indiana, but he was skeptical to take it as he never wanted to leave Lima again. Rachel had gotten a job at McKinley taking over for the music teacher, Mrs. Martin, who was retiring. She was also going to head up the Glee club as Mr. Schuester was stepping down from that position. They were excited to be graduating from college and to begin their new lives as OSU's newest graduates._

"Finn?" Rachel Hudson yelled to her husband. "Does this make me look fat?"

"Of course not, Rachel, you look absolutely stunning. We're going to be late for graduation if you don't decide what you're going to wear."

"Oh, all right." Rachel said and jetted off into their bedroom to find the perfect outfit. She finally came out a few moments later wearing a sundress and flip-flops. She put on her cap and gown and she grabbed her purse and they headed out the door.

The commencement ceremony took place in the gym. Thousands of graduates were there anxiously waiting to receive their diploma. Finn sat next to Rachel as they were next to each other in the alphabet. Rachel used to be before Finn, but once they got married, she was right next to him and she couldn't be happier about it.

The ceremony began with the marching band playing "Pomp and Circumstance". Finn hated that song because they played the same thing over and over and over again. He didn't understand why they couldn't play a different melody instead of the same one over and over again. He decided to just ignore it, after all, this was going to be the very last time that he had to hear it—ever (well at least not for a while). He just relaxed while the rest of the graduates made their way into the gym gently placing his arm around Rachel.

The president, Mr. Martinez welcomed the crowd. "Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen and welcome to our commencement ceremony. All of these students have reached the peak in their lives where they are now going to have a "real" job. They have worked tremendously hard and now they are going to embark on a new journey. Today will be the start of something new. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the class of 2016!"

There were over 16,000 students graduating this afternoon and Finn was going bored. It seemed like it took forever for them to finally reach the "H's." It was his turn and his wife would be behind him.

"Finn Christopher Hudson" (**AU: After reading several other stories, I've realized that Finn's middle name is Christopher, not Stewart and his given name is just "Finn" not "Finnigan". My apologies, anyways, enjoy my story nonetheless.)**

Rachel clapped for her husband in line waiting for her to receiver her diploma. She was next. "Rachel Barbara Hudson". Finn clapped for his wife and they grabbed each other's hand and they headed back to their seats and waited for the rest of the graduates to receive their diplomas. It must have been another three hours before the ceremony had concluded.

Finally, the commencement ceremony had ended and it was time for the graduation song "Young" by Kenny Chesney to play.

_Looking back now, well it makes me laugh  
We were growin our hair, we were cuttin' class  
Knew it all already, there was nothing to learn  
We were strikin' matches just to watch 'em burn_

Listen to our music just a little too loud  
We were hangin' in there with the outcast crowd  
Headin' to the rapids with some discount beer  
It was a long train tussle but we had no fear.

Man I don't know, where the time goes  
But it sure goes fast, just like that  
We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue  
With our Rock n' roll T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes  
Had no excuses for the things that we'd done  
We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly  
Young

_Talked a good game when we were out with the guys  
But in the back seat we were awkward and shy  
Girls were a mystery that we couldn't explain  
And I guess there are some things that are never gonna change_

Man I don't know, where the time goes  
But It sure goes fast, just like that  
We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue  
With our Rock n' roll T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes  
Had no excuses for the things that we'd done  
We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly  
Young  
Young, Young, yeah wishin' we were older  
Young, hey I wish it wasn't over

Man I don't know, where the time goes  
But it sure goes fast, just like that  
We were wanna be rebels who didn't have a clue  
With our Rock n' roll T-shirts, and our typically bad attitudes  
Had no excuses for the things that we'd done  
We were brave, we were crazy, we were mostly  
Young  
Young, hey wishin' we were older, wish it wasn't over

The graduates then tossed their hats into the air and walked out the Ohio State University gymnasium for the very last time. Finn grabbed Rachel close and told her something.

"Rachel, I love you. You've made me the happiest man in the world. I have a beautiful wife and a beautiful little girl. I've made you a surprise. Would you come with me?"

"Sure, Finn. What do you have for me?"

"Well, if I told you what it was, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"

Rachel just shook her head in agreement and she followed Finn back to their house. He opened the truck door for Rachel and he got in the other side. He started up the ignition and they were on their way.

Rachel was completely oblivious to what her husband had planned for her. She had no idea where they were going. She thought maybe they were going to Finn's parent's house, but he passed already and he passed her dads' house. Before she knew it, there were out of Columbus and onto the highway. They were going to Lima back into Glee club (before she took over) because Finn had planned something special for Rachel and the rest of the Glee club. The whole club was going to be there: Quinn, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Tina and Puck. Even Mr. Schue was going to be there.

Finn and Rachel arrived at the school and was taken aback.

"Finn, what are we doing here?" she asked.

"Shh…just come in and find out." He grabbed his wife's hand and they walked into the building hand-in-hand.

They walked into the Glee club classroom where she noticed everyone from high school. They had somewhat departed since high school graduation. However, Rachel still kept in touch with some of the girls from Glee club.

Finn took Rachel over the chairs and then she sat down. Then he headed over to the piano and took out his laptop. He pulled down the screen and began showing a slideshow of all of the fun times the Glee club had together. He then began singing a song with the help of Sam and Puck.

Finn begins:

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of the night in June  
I didn't know much of love, but it came too soon  
And There was me and you, and then it got real blue  
Stay at home talkin' on the telephone and  
We would get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels  
_

Puck and Sam join in:__

As we go on, we remember  
All the times we had together  
And as our lives change, from whatever  
We will still be, friends forever  


Puck signs:_  
So if we get the big jobs and we make the big money  
When we look back now, will that joke still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Brittany find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels  
_

Puck, Sam and Finn together: _  
As we go on, we remember_

_All the times we had together_

_As our lives change from whatever_

_We will still be friends forever_

La, la, la, la; yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la, we will still be friends forever  


Sam sings:_  
Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there? Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

Sam, Puck and Finn together:_  
As we go on, we remember_

_All the times we had together_

_As our lives change from whatever_

_We will still be friends forever_

_As we go on, we remember_

_All the times we had together_

_As our lives change from whatever_

_We will still be friends forever_

_As we go on, we remember_

_All the times we had together_

_As our lives change from whatever_

_We will still be friends forever _

The Glee club clapped and tears began streaming down everyone's faces. They couldn't believe it. This was the very last time that they could see each other again. They were all getting on with the rest of their lives. Finn and Rachel were staying here in Lima (Finn turned down that job in Lima and is taking over Burt's car business) and Rachel is the new music teacher at McKinley. They all hugged each other and realized that this was the start of something new for each and every one of them.

**So there you have it, my story is almost finished. My high school graduation's song was "Young" and I've just always liked the Vitamin C song and they always play it at graduation time.**

**Please read and review. Working on wrapping it up in the next day or two. **


	14. A Glee Club Reunion

This is it! The final chapter to my story. Please read and review. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: Still do not owe Glee. I also do not owe "Redder Than That". It is owned by Montgomery Gentry and they reserve all the rights to the song.**

Part XIII-A Glee Club Reunion

_Two years had passed since Finn and Rachel had graduated from the Ohio State University. Their daughter, Lilly was turning four this spring and last winter, they were blessed with the birth of another beautiful little girl, Abigail Grace Hudson (Abby). Finn was now the owner of his stepfather's car business and Rachel was the music teacher at McKinley. Finn loved his life and he was glad that he decided to raise his daughters in Lima instead of Manhattan. He and Rachel had moved to a bigger house just down the road from his parent's house. Each of the girls had their own rooms and there was even an extra room in case Rachel and Finn decided to expand their family again. _

Finn Hudson glanced up at the clock mounted on the wall at the garage. It flashed 3:00. There were still two more hours before he could go home to his wife and daughters. He couldn't believe how fast they were growing. Lilly was turning four in May and Abby would be one in December. He remembered the day that Abby was born. He remembered crying in the delivery room when he learned that he had another daughter. After he snapped back into reality, he looked up and it was time to go home.

Rachel Hudson was busily trying to get everything done in time for her student's choir recital coming up. She also was busy working on getting ready for taking the Glee club to Nationals this spring. She was already busy enough taking care of her daughters and her husband, this just added to her long list of things to do on her agenda. However, she knew that she was what she wanted to do and if she could add winning Nationals to her résumé, it would make her a happy camper.

Since graduation, Finn and Rachel hadn't seen their Glee club friends in forever. In fact, Finn had decided that he would have a Glee club reunion. Everyone was coming: Puck, Quinn, Sam, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt. Even their Glee club teacher, Mr. Schue and his wife, Emma were coming to the reunion as well. He thought that this would be a good way to reunite with their friends. He had everything all set up. The reunion would be at their old high school, William McKinley in the old Glee club classroom, which is now Rachel's classroom. He was so excited to see all of his Glee club friends again.

The day of the reunion had finally arrived. Finn and Rachel were the first ones there, of course. They had brought Lilly and Abby with them. None of the Glee club had seen their newest addition and Finn and Rachel were excited to show her off. A few moments passed and Quinn and Sam arrived with Quinn showing off a noticeably baby bump.

"Quinn, you're pregnant?" Rachel gasped. It came to a shock to her that Quinn Fabray would be pregnant because of what happened in high school. She figured that Quinn had grown up a lot and that she found her true love—in Sam Evans.

"Yes, Rachel, I am! We are!" pointing to her husband and then back to her.

"That is so exciting! Finn and I actually had another one last winter."

"You did? How exciting. Boy or girl?" Quinn asked curiously.

"Another little girl. Her name is Abby." At this point, Rachel motioned to Finn to bring the baby carriage over to where she was standing. Quinn looked in at a sleeping Abby. Abby looked more like Finn and Lilly looked more like Rachel. Quinn could notice that right away.

"Aww, your daughters are so beautiful, Rachel. I can tell. Finn is so lucky."

"Yes, I think he is and thank you. And I'm sorry that I kind of took him away from you in high school."

Quinn just shook her head. "It's okay, Rachel. I'm happier with Sam than I ever was with Finn and besides, you two are wonderful together. I am just sorry that I wasn't nicer to you in high school. I think it was because I sort of envied you."

"You envied me? How so?" Rachel asked.

Quinn continued. "I envied you because you had a wonderful singing voice and you always got to sing lead in Glee club and you got to sing with Finn and well, it just made me angry. Then Sam came along and after we resolved our differences. Now, we are happier than ever and I think you have something to do with it, Rachel."

"Me? No way!"

"Yes, Rachel. Because I was too busy gushing over Finn, I didn't realize just how much I loved Sam. What I learned from that was that Finn loves you for Rachel, not someone pretending to be someone she isn't. I was pretending to be all bitchy to you and that wasn't really me. I am so sorry for everything that I've done to you. I am glad that we're best friends!"

Rachel agreed and she and Quinn hugged each other.

Just then, some more Glee clubbers arrived. This time it was Puck. He was now married to Mercedes and they had a beautiful daughter together named McKenna. Then, it was Artie, Brittany, Mike, Tina, Kurt and Santana. Finally, Mr. Schuester and his wife, Emma arrived. Their son, Ashton was nearly five years old and they now had twin daughters, Lara and Katarina, or Kat for short.

Finn began the reunion.

"Thank you all so much for coming. I just thought that we could all use a reunion, just to reminisce and such. I would just like to point out that my wife is doing a wonderful job running the Glee club here now at McKinley. I would like everyone to do the favor of coming to watch her Glee club perform here at McKinley on Wednesday, March 20. If they do wonderfully, which they will, they'll get to go to….London!"

The whole Glee club then clapped in excitement and Rachel just smiled. Everyone had complete confidence in Rachel. They knew she could do it. She was always that kind of a person. However, no one was more confident about Rachel taking McKinley to Glee club than Finn.

With that, Mr. Schue went up to the front of the classroom and began to make a speech.

"Thank you, Finn, for inviting us here. This was a very thoughtful idea that you had. Now, how about we all sing a song for old times' sake?" The Glee club nodded and he began to sing "Redder Than That" by Montgomery Gentry.

_Here we are reunion night, class of 2012  
Guess we've done alright since graduation day  
I guess we did okay_

Yeah, they tried to teach us all to be pillars of society  
Hoping we'd outgrow our redneck ways  
But I look around and nothing's really changed

We've been drinking too much wine  
We've been having too much fun  
We've been laughing loud all night  
And woke up everyone

We been swapping lies and swatting flies  
And showing our country class  
And we both know better  
It don't get redder than that

Finn's working down on Maple Street  
Don't seem like all that long ago  
Since he mooned us all from the football field  
Yeah, I remember that

Puck sold that old pick-up truck, now he's in a minivan  
I can't believe how old that makes me feel  
Hey, but I bet tonight we could get him  
To make those tires squeal

We've been drinking too much wine  
We've been having too much fun  
We've been laughing loud all night  
And woke up everyone

We been swapping lies and swatting flies  
And showing our country class  
And we both know better  
It don't get redder than that

Rachel, the homecoming queen  
Flew all the way from New York  
She's looking good in them painted on jeans  
And, Lord, she sure can dance  
Hey, Finn, you got your chance

She's been drinking too much wine  
She's been having too much fun  
We been laughing loud all night  
And woke up everyone

We been swapping lies and making eyes  
And showing our country ass  
And we both know better  
It don't get redder than that  
We both know better  
It don't get no redder than that  
Yee, haw  
Whoo

**(AU: I changed the lyrics to fit with the plot. No disrespect to the song whatsoever)**

After Mr. Schue was done singing, the Glee club all gathered around the piano one last time and reminisced for God knows how many hours. It had gotten late and it was time to go home. Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and as they pushed the stroller together through the hallway, he gently leaned over and whispered "I love you, Mrs. Hudson" and she gently replied "I love you more, Mr. Hudson". With that, they arrived at their car and after he put the girls in their car seats, he opened the door for Rachel and they drove away, leaving McKinley High in the distance.

**So, there's the end. What'd you all think? I had so much writing this story. I am going to start working on another one, so hang tight. Much love, Stephanie**


End file.
